


a meeting of charm and wit

by cinderfell



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous Time in the Timeskip, Developing Friendships, F/M, Gen, Vex Is A Sneaky Puppetmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/pseuds/cinderfell
Summary: Percy finds himself the subject of Zahra's curiosity.





	a meeting of charm and wit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redledgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/gifts).



> my part of a wip swap with kris! the first part of the library talk is hers!

They meet in the library, passing ships usually at odd hours. Zahra comes in with stacks of books and rummages around for more, and Percy spends time there reading, the only place he can clear his mind because no one will bother him here. One night he feels something different, and looks up from his book to see Zahra sitting on the chair across from him, fingers steepled as she studies him. “Don’t stop on my account,” she says, gesturing for him to continue. 

“Have you just been watching me?” He assumes asking the question is fair even though he’s already concluded that she has. Percy’s never really known what to make of the Tiefling they found as their ally. 

Zahra shrugs. “I got tired of studying words and decided to see exactly what it is that Vex likes about you.”  


“Isn’t that something you ought to ask her yourself?” He carefully marks the page in the book and closes it, setting it gently on the table beside him. Two can play at this game, and he settles back to assess her. 

“I could, but she would probably give insufficient answers.” Zahra eyes him, and if he didn’t know her better, the look would be rather off-putting. “There are some things I think people aren’t able to articulate. And I can’t ask you because you’d be self-depreciating. So please, continue reading.”

He opens his mouth to respond, then promptly closes it. Well, she isn’t wrong about the self-deprecation, but anything he’d say would also be objectively true. He’s a rather terrible person, after all, and he’s yet to figure out what exactly Vex sees in him. So that’s the other thing about Zahra’s blunt words: it’s intriguing, to say the least. He doesn’t know her very well, but perhaps allowing her to observe him would yield answers in regard to Vex’s affections towards him.

Zahra gestures at his book again, smirking slightly now.

Percy likes to think that he’s rather unrufflable, always able to adapt when needed. That said, after an hour passes of Zahra’s eyes unwaveringly trained on him, he finds it hard to just sit there reading (or pretending to read, in the case of the last ten minutes; he doesn’t doubt for a second that she’s picked up on that) with her looking at him like he’s an artifact that needs to be studied. Frankly, he can’t believe he put himself in this situation in the first place. He can feel the hairs on his arms stand up after a while, the tension building in his shoulders.

He clears his throat, although he knows he doesn’t need to get her attention. She’s been focused on him for the past hour. “Well, I believe I’m done for the night.”

Zahra smiles at him then, all gleaming white teeth-- and oh, _gods_ , how has he never noticed her teeth are that sharp before?-- as her tail curls on the arm of her chair; she looks a bit like the cat who just got the canary. “That’s fine, darling. I’ve already learned a lot.”

He raises an eyebrow, perplexed. “I didn’t even speak to you and all I did was read, what could you have possibly learned?”

She taps a single finger over her lips in a shushing motion and he immediately shuts up. “Have patience, Percival. You’ve been an exceptional subject so far, it would be a shame if you ruined things by speaking too much.”

“That’s rather unfortunate for me, then, because I’ve been informed that I often ruin things by speaking too much,” he shoots back, but makes a note to not push further. He’s a bit of a shit, of course, but even he’s smart enough to know not to aggravate Zahra.

“I have the utmost faith in you.” Taking his quip with grace, as she seems to do with all things, she gives an elegant bow in her seat. “I won’t keep you any longer, then. I’m sure Vex’ahlia is eagerly awaiting your company.”

On any other person he would take that bow as a passive aggressive mockery of his own often formal disposition, but Zahra somehow manages to make it seem genuine and incredibly polite.

He gives her a polite, if somewhat awkward half-bow of his own before tucking his book under his arm and leaving the library.

* * *

Vex’ahlia _is_ eagerly awaiting his company, just as Zahra said, although it’s not as if she’s hung up waiting for him to return. He finds her curled up in his bed with a book in hand, an arm hanging down off the side so she can idly scratch Trinket behind the ears. The bear huffs at him in greeting when Percy enters the room. She glances up at him out of the corner of her eye, that familiar slightly crooked smile spreading across her face. “How was your day?"

“Odd,” he admits, shrugging out of his vest.

She quirks an eyebrow. “How so?”

He pops the buttons on his shirt, taking a few steps closer to her as he begins getting ready for bed. “Zahra cornered me in the library while I was doing some reading.”

Vex’s face lights up at the mention of the Tiefling woman. “Oh, Zahra! I know you two haven’t spoken much since our trials. How was that?”

“It was-- well, like I said. It was odd,” is all he manages to offer, because he’s honestly not sure how else to put it. “Vex, I’ll be honest. She is incredibly intense and intimidating.”

“You like intimidating women,” she points out with a cheerful grin.

“That’s…” he struggles to offer up a rebuttal, finds none, then promptly decides to move along. “She said she was trying to figure out why you liked me, and that she wouldn’t be asking either of us for answers since we wouldn’t be able to give her the answers she wants.”

Vex tilts her head to one side and thinks for a moment, her eyebrows scrunching up in the most adorable way as she does. Finally, she says, “That’s pretty smart of her, actually.”

She moves her feet under the blankets and pats the bed next to her, and he takes a seat as he continues changing into his nightclothes. Slowly, he admits, “I _am_ interested to see what she finds.”

“I am too,” Vex agrees, now turning her book so it’s open facedown on the bed beside her. “And if nothing else, this’ll provide you with an opportunity to get to know her!”

He laughs at that. “I don’t know, Vex. It’s a bit hard to befriend someone while they’re studying you like a research project.”

“No, no, it’ll be great! If she comes to you again, go along with it,” she insists, waving her hand dismissively. “Zahra is really intimidating and intense at first-- well, that never goes away, but you get used to it-- but she’s also really charming and smart-- and so are you!” She snaps her fingers as if to make her point. “See? You two are _meant_ to be friends.”

With a drawn-out sigh that’s not nearly as serious as it seems, he leans in closer to her to steal a kiss. “If you say so, dear.”

* * *

Zahra does find him the next day, and he can’t really say that he’s surprised.

He’s in his workshop doing preparations when he hears the knock, and he expects it to be Vex so he double checks that the black powder is safely contained still before giving the all-clear without hesitation. “Come in, dear, it’s fine.”

Of course, the woman who opens the door is not Vex’ahlia, but instead a tiefling woman-- wearing her spectacles for once. She has that ever-present smirk of hers on. “ _Dear?_ Why, Percival I wasn’t aware that we were that close.”

He blinks rapidly, looking up at her. “Ah, Zahra. I’m… a bit busy at the moment.”

“I can see that,” she says, and her eyes drop down to his worktable and light up with interest. “An arrow?”

“Of the exploding variety.” He points at the jar of black powder with gloved hands. “Be careful.”

“I always am.” Her tail moves in a flourish before stilling as she approaches the table, arms politely folded over her chest as she looks down at his workspace.

“Sorry, I’m a little in the middle of something right now. I’d be happy to allow you to continue… whatever it is you were doing yesterday, but I have to focus when I do this.” He gives an apologetic shrug and hopes he doesn’t come off as too rude.

“Oh, no, that’s understandable,” she replies agreeably. “Dealing with explosive materials while one isn’t entirely focused on them seems incredibly dangerous, and that’s in addition to distracting a craftsman at work.”

He gives a sigh of relief. “Good. I’m glad you understand.”

“I am a craftsman myself, Percy,” she reminds him with a raised eyebrow.

“I remember,” he says, because he does. He very clearly remembers the dragon arrows and the moon hammer she made a while back. “Everything you’ve made that I’ve seen has been of excellent quality.”

“Thank you,” she says, and it comes out as practically a purr. “So with that in mind, I don’t suppose you’d turn down an assistant?”

He blinks rapidly, a little taken back. “Are you offering?”

She smiles. “It appears I am.”

He almost turns her down, of course, because he’s only fond of working with a few people-- Vex is the most common nowadays, Keyleth whenever she’s in town, Tary for a bit-- but Vex’s voice echoes in his head, telling him not to turn down Zahra’s company, and he takes a deep breath. “Well then. Grab a pair of gloves, please, and I’ll finish prepping.”

Zahra is, predictably, an outstanding assistant. It no doubt stems from her own knowledge in the forge, and she’s able to adapt quickly to his methods. Percy himself finds it surprisingly easily to work with the Tiefling woman. She’s quiet for the most part, and he can’t shake the feeling that her study of him is continuing even now, but he finds that it doesn’t bother him as much. The two of them have made a connection in their craftsmanship, and suddenly everything is just a lot… easier.

With Zahra’s help, he finishes the arrow in record time. It turns out lovely, a worthy gift for Vex.

That said--

He licks his lips before turning to her and saying, “If you wanted, you could add your own touch to the arrow. Since you helped.”

Zahra arches an elegant eyebrow at him. “My touch?”

He shrugs. “You do enchantment, yes?”

The eyebrow goes up even further. “You’ll let me do that? To your arrow?”

Percy shrugs again, a little bashful now. “I think it’s as much your arrow as mine at this point-- well, I mean, in the end it’s Vex’ahlia’s and I’m sure she’d be delighted by an enchantment.”

Zahra smiles at him then, and it’s almost unnervingly warm.

He sits back and watches her work for the next forty minutes, and he has to admit that watching her enchant is impressive.

When it’s done, it’s… well, quite frankly, the arrow is beautiful. It’s some of his finest work, and he can’t speak for Zahra, but he imagines the enchantment is well done too by the way her eyes glimmer when she looks at it. The craftsmanship impeccable. It’s sleek and elegant with bleached white wood and white fletchling, carefully packed with black powder for the explosive bit. The sides glow very faintly with runes that Percy, for all his education and excessive nerdiness, can’t read, but he understands that these runes are what Zahra uses to bind the enchantment to the arrow.

“What did you add?” he asks her after they’ve found themselves back in the library again, a tea set between them.

“The enchantment?” He nods, and she smirks to herself. “An extra little punch of fire once it hits.”

“Holy shit,” is all Percy can manage, because on top of the black powder… well--

“Holy shit,” Zahra agrees a little smugly.

They sit in content silence for a few minutes after that, sipping at their tea. The library is quiet and dark as evening has begun to set in on Whitestone.

“I’m ready to share some of my findings,” Zahra declares suddenly, and Percy nearly chokes on his tea in surprise.

(To be quite frank, he forgot that her original intentions with assisting him were to observe him.)

She smiles knowingly at him, those sharp teeth of hers poking out just beyond her lips. “Did you forget, darling?”

“No,” he retorts quickly, setting his teacup down on the table again.

(Yes.)

She gives him another amused, knowing look before she continues. “Well then, would you be interested in hearing some of them?”

Percy gestures for her to continue before picking up his tea again.

“You’re a very intense man,” Zahra begins, and Percy can’t help but snort. She raises an eyebrow at him. “Yes?”

“I, ah, mean no offense. I just said the same thing about you to Vex’ahlia after you approached me in the library yesterday,” he admits. When Zahra shows no signs of displeasure-- and indeed, her smile widens slightly-- he adds, “I believe I also called you rather intimidating.”

Zahra laughs, and Percy has heard a lot of laughter in his life but none quite as elegant as hers. “Then I’m obviously doing something right. That said,” she rests her chin on her hand, “do try to hold your tongue while I present my findings, Percival. It’s only polite.”

“My apologies. Do continue.”

She does. “As I said, you’re very intense. Especially when you set your mind on something. Did you know that I kept an eye on you before I came over and announced my presence yesterday? You were completely absorbed in your book. And just now in the workshop? We were in there for hours and you were so intent on your work that it was almost unnerving trying to speak to you.”

“You? Nervous?” he quips, then promptly shuts his mouth once he remembers he’s supposed to be quiet.

She smirks but, mercifully, doesn’t call him on it. “I said almost for a reason, Percival.”

He holds up his hands in a gesture of defeat, urging her to continue.

“You’re smart, obviously, and you’re very capable when it comes to your tinkering.” Her features soften suddenly. “And on top of that intensity and intelligence, you’re obviously incredibly devoted to Vex’ahlia.”

He clears his throat, a creeping heat across the back of his neck. “Ah, well, I hope so.”

Zahra lets out a small hum. “You are. That’s good. She deserves good things.”

“She does,” he agrees instantly, although after a moment he quietly admits, “Sometimes I do worry that she deserves better than an arrogant prick like me.”

“Well, as somebody whose best friend is objectively unlikable,” Percy thinks of Kash as she speaks and can’t help but snort, amused by her fond tone when she speaks of the cleric despite her words, “you can always become more of an asshole. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you are a bit of an arrogant prick--” He shrugs. “- but there’s obviously more to you than just that, and Vex’ahlia can see that. And I think I can too.”

He shrugs again, the blush on the back of his neck threatening to spill up onto his cheeks. “I think you’re giving me too much credit,”

She taps her chin thoughtfully. “Why, Percival, are you saying my findings are incorrect without evidence to back that claim up?” She clicks her tongue. “From one intellectual to another, I’m sure you understand how rude that is.”

“No, uh, I--” he starts, but she cuts him off with a laugh.

“It’s fine, I’m just teasing.” She waves dismissively. “Don’t worry, I understand worrying about not being good enough.”

She leaves it there. So does he. This… budding friendship, connection, whatever it is-- Percy is a smart man, and he knows that he doesn’t want to push for information.

They settle into silence again, although not for quite as long this time, because Percy interrupts again after he has another thought.

“What started this interest in me, out of curiosity?” he asks. “We’ve never really spoken much before.”

“Vex’ahlia approached me yesterday morning and we had a few words,” she says.

He laughs then. “Of course she did. I assume she suggested that if you saw me, you should bridge the gap between us?”

She hums. “You would be assuming correctly. I believe she mentioned something about you wanting to speak but not knowing how to approach me.” He snorts. “I imagine that she said something similar to you?”

“Yes,” he admits. “After I got back to our room last night. Although, I will point out that she fabricated the bit about me wanting to speak to you-- not that I _didn’t_ want to talk to you, of course, it’s just… ah, well, I’m sure you get my point.”

“I do,” she reassures. “And I figured that out when you were a little perplexed by me seeking you out.”

“So,” he says after taking a sip from his tea. “You said you were sharing _some_ of your findings. I assume that means you have more?”

She smiles again. “Of course.”

Percy arches an eyebrow at her. “Are you going to share?”

Behind her, Zahra’s tail curls and her eyes glimmer. “Why, darling, I’m a _scholar_ , and scholars don’t just share their findings all at once.”

“I’m not sure that’s quite how it works,” Percy says, but nonetheless he can’t hold back the small smile that creeps across his own face.

“Well, I suppose if you wish to hear the rest of them, you could help me in my research that isn’t related to you.” She thinks for a moment, then her entire face brightens. “Or better yet, perhaps you could use your skills in the workshop to assist me in my own projects. Fair is fair, after all.”

“You did help me create quite a lovely arrow,” he admits.

“It is quite spectacular, I admit. Even I was surprised.”

“As was I!”

“I hope the dear like it,” Zahra says, resting her chin on her hand again.

“She will,” he reassures. “She always likes arrows, and this one is of rather amazing craftsmanship on both our parts.”

Zahra smiles at him then, and-- well, she’s still intimidating and intense, but he thinks he’s starting to understand what Vex meant when she told him that he’d get used to it. It’s a genuine smile; a friendly smile.

“Speaking of Vex’ahlia,” he says after a moment. “We agree that she was pulling the strings behind all of this so we would befriend each other, correct?”

“Of course,” Zahra replies instantly. “And she did a fine job of it, I think.”

He raises an eyebrow again. “You think?”

“At the moment, it appears like her meddling has created desirable results,” she says, still smiling.

“She’s going to be impossibly smug when she finds out,” Percy says fondly.

“Just insufferable,” Zahra agrees with equal fondness.

They both take another sip of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> fyi i rolled a d20 for fun to see how their arrow came out and it was a nat20. also this could absolutely be a set-up to a percy/vex/zahra poly if you wanna read it that way, bc i adore these three.


End file.
